


Give It a Kiss

by spinmybowtie



Series: Klaine Bingo Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Blaine, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Innocence, M/M, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has tentacles and Blaine gets a bit more acquainted with them. Please read the tags first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Bingo Fic Prompt #1: daddy kink
> 
> This is probably one of the porniest things I've ever wrote.

Making out in an empty loft is definitely one of Kurt’s favorite things, especially when there are hours to spare and he has a gorgeous fiance beneath him. He and Blaine have been going at it for a while, dragging foreplay out as much as they can _because_ they can. Blaine is undressed, settled back against the pillows in just his underwear, angry red marks scattered over his stomach and hips. Kurt is still wearing his shirt, but his pants are undone and hanging open.

Blaine sucks and nips at Kurt’s neck, then returns to his mouth and kisses him hard, and Kurt’s hands are everywhere, exploring Blaine’s skin as if it’s new territory and doesn’t belong to the body he’d memorized so long ago.

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , can we, um, you want to…” Blaine gasps as Kurt wedges his hands under him and lifts his hips up to grip his ass, possessively and appreciatively groping him. Kurt watches as Blaine’s eyes grow wider and he bites his lip, looking away and blushing.

Kurt simply smirks, because he knows exactly what Blaine wants. The shift in Blaine’s demeanor is subtle, but telling, and as he pets over Blaine’s naked chest, he can see Blaine’s erection outlined by his tight briefs. “Does my good boy want to play?”

Blaine swallows, his throat bobbing, and he whispers, “Yes, Daddy.”

Kurt kneels and removes his shirt, and he follows Blaine’s gaze down to his sides, where four slits stand out against his pale skin, two on each side, just a few inches above his waist. “You wanna touch, baby?”

Blaine nods frantically, sitting up and licking his slightly swollen lips. How he manages to look so damn young never ceases to amaze Kurt, and when they do _this_ , it’s almost like they’re back at Dalton, slowly discovering what physical intimacy is and how to navigate it. It wasn’t easy back then, especially since Kurt’s anatomy is different from most people, but Blaine was supportive and accepting and they’ve managed to stick it out, for the most part.

It was about six months into their relationship when Kurt decided to tell him about his “condition”. At first Blaine was startled, and rightfully so. It’s not every day that your boyfriend announces that he has four extra appendages, and Kurt imagines his initial reaction would have been quite similar to Blaine’s if their roles were reversed, if not more dramatic.

“It’s okay,” Kurt encourages, and Blaine tentatively lifts a hand and places it over one of the slits. “There you go. Not so bad is it?”

“No,” Blaine says. He giggles as the slit opens wider and one of Kurt’s tentacles brushes over his palm. “That tickles.”

Kurt smiles down at him and strokes over his face as all of the slits open up fully and dusky pink limbs start to emerge. They are tapered and no thicker than Kurt’s wrist at their widest points, and they are made of nothing but nerves and muscle. He can control them for the most part, but they do act on their own accord sometimes.

“They like you,” Kurt says, and Blaine grins wide and runs his fingertip over one of them, making Kurt shiver pleasantly. They are all extending out of Kurt’s body slowly, growing to their full length. “Do you like playing with them?”

“Uh huh, they’re cool, Daddy.” Blaine laughs again, high and light, as one of the tentacles wraps around his wrist, like he’s completely fascinated with them even though they are actually very well acquainted.

“Lie back so they have more room to play with you,” Kurt tells him and Blaine pouts for a second, but does as he’s told. Kurt extends his tentacles out to full length, and it feels good to not be so constricted. He keeps them hidden most of the time, even when he’s alone, but it’s nice to feel so safe and loved with someone that he doesn’t need to.

Two of them stretch out and slide over Blaine’s inner thighs, and Blaine squirms, scrunching his face up.

“That feels weird.”

“Don’t worry, baby, they just haven’t seen you in a while. They won’t hurt you, I promise.” The tentacles continue to stroke lightly over Blaine’s thighs while Kurt runs his hands along Blaine’s stomach and over his nipples, which makes Blaine squeak and try to cover his chest.

Kurt shimmies out of his pants and underwear, and one of the tentacles is quick to wind around his hardening cock while the other continues to trace over Blaine’s thighs and hips.

Blaine’s eyes go impossibly wide at the slow strokes along Kurt’s length, and Kurt groans as the grip of the tentacle tightens.

“Is it hurting you?” Blaine says, slightly panicked, and oh he is good.

“No, sweetie, I’m not hurt. It feels good.”

“It - it does?”

“Mhmm, they want to make you feel good, too. How does that sound?”

Kurt moves the tentacle on Blaine’s thighs inward and up until it’s tickling the fine hairs at the edge of Blaine’s briefs.

“I don’t know…” Blaine trembles as the tentacles on his chest flick against his nipples. “Oh, Daddy.”

“See, feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Uh huh.”

“Want more?”

“Yes, Daddy, please yes. Wanna feel good.”

Kurt lowers himself over Blaine, his cock throbbing as his tentacle jerks him off. “May Daddy have a kiss?”

Blaine licks his lips and Kurt takes that as a yes, covering Blaine’s mouth with his. Kissing Blaine is different now, clumsy and hesitant in a way it hasn’t been in a long time. Blaine whimpers as Kurt slips his tongue inside his mouth.

“Everything okay?” Kurt asks, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand while his tentacles run up and down Blaine’s body.

Blaine nods, lips caught between his teeth, and whispers, “That was nice.”

Kurt smiles and leans down for another kiss. His tentacles, however, are growing more bold, releasing Kurt’s cock and focusing on Blaine, who is squirming from all the attention. He yelps into Kurt’s mouth as one of them dips inside his briefs.

“Daddy! Your _things_ are touching me _down there_!”

“Oh no, baby, use your big boy words,” Kurt scolds. “What are they touching?”

“Daddy,” Blaine whines, drawing it out. Kurt looks at him expectantly and Blaine rolls his eyes, earning him a light smack on his thigh. “My - my, um, my cock.”

Kurt moans quietly, his skin burning from how hot it is to hear Blaine talk when he’s like this, so innocent and vulnerable. His tentacles push Blaine’s underwear down and Blaine tenses up for only a second, Kurt soothing him with light kisses along his jaw and neck.

“That’s my boy,” Kurt says against Blaine’s ear. There’s so much he wants to do, and fortunately, he isn’t limited to two hands. “Gonna take such good care of you.”

Kurt sits back and let’s his body go, each of his tentacles roaming over Blaine’s legs and chest, touching him everywhere except for his cock. Any other day Blaine would have cursed him out by now, but he doesn’t, not this time, although Kurt can see the restraint in the way Blaine fists the sheets and sets his jaw, his hips jerking upward every few seconds. Kurt leans forward to allow one of his tentacles to travel up further until it’s hovering over Blaine’s mouth.

“Give it a kiss for me?”

“Why?” Blaine asks, and Kurt sucks in a harsh breath as the tentacle brushes against Blaine’s lips.

“Just a little warm up.” Kurt leans down and smiles wickedly, because this game they’re playing is ruthless, and he’s not afraid to push all of Blaine’s buttons. “Need to make sure you’re ready before I feed you my cock.”

Blaine’s mouth drops open as he exhales sharply, and the tentacle dips inside, barely skimming his tongue. Blaine closes his mouth around it and sucks lightly.

“A little more, come on. You have such a gorgeous mouth, baby boy. Show Daddy how you use it.”

Blaine licks at the tentacle, a brief flutter of his tongue, and then sucks on the underside. He repeats the motions, growing more bold by the minute, until the tentacle pushes in further, filling the warm, wet cavern of Blaine’s mouth. Kurt’s tentacles aren’t any more sensitive than his fingers, but the sight of it, Blaine taking it in with wide, innocent eyes, sends sparks of arousal through Kurt’s body, and he can’t wait any longer.

Reaching over to the end table, Kurt pulls out lube, but leaves the condoms. They won’t be needing them this time.

Kurt pulls his tentacle away from Blaine’s mouth and Blaine lifts his head to chase it. “That’s enough, greedy boy. Don’t want you getting too spoiled.”

He slicks up his fingers with more lube than usual and slides them between Blaine’s cheeks, parting them and rubbing around Blaine’s hole. Blaine keens at the contact and grabs the sheets, eyes shut tight. Kurt had expected some kind of complaint, but Blaine is completely gone, back arching and hips jerking as Kurt pushes a finger inside of him. Kurt’s tentacles glide over Blaine’s body, touching him everywhere all at once, and Kurt is so hard it aches.

“You don’t mind this at all, do you, baby?” Kurt pumps his finger in and out, then quickly adds a second. Blaine whines and presses back against the pressure, looking for more just like Kurt knew he would. “Tell me, do you like it when Daddy fucks you?”

Kurt crooks his fingers and Blaine cries out, “Yes, _yes_ , Daddy, please fuck me!”

“That’s my boy,” Kurt removes his fingers and Blaine whines again. “Hands and knees, please.”

Blaine scrambles over and lifts up, and Kurt walks on his knees so he’s in front of him, between Blaine’s face and the wall. He runs his hands down Blaine’s back, leaning over him to grab his ass with both hands, kneading the slightly damp skin of his cheeks and spreading them apart.

“What are you gonna do?” Blaine asks, and the warmth of his breath over Kurt’s cock feels like it’s burning right through him.

“You’ll see. It’s a special surprise,” Kurt brings two of his tentacles to Blaine’s wet, open hole, and hovers them just above it. “Relax for me, baby, this might tickle.”

With that, Kurt slips the tapered tip of one tentacle inside Blaine, biting his lip at Blaine’s hole contracting around him.

Blaine lets out a high pitch moan and tenses. “Feels funny.”

“I know it does, but it’s gonna feel really good very soon.” The tentacle pushes in further, and it’s about the same size as Kurt’s cock, so Kurt knows Blaine can take it. “Let me give you something to help you. Open up.”

Kurt looks down at Blaine and cups his cheek, coaxing Blaine’s mouth open when he hesitates. He takes his cock in hand and lines it up against Blaine’s lips, and he has to squeeze at the base to keep from coming when Blaine’s tongue peeks out to give it a small lick.

Slowly, Kurt gives Blaine more, and Blaine sucks him in enthusiastically when the tentacle in his ass starts to move. “That’s right, baby. Taking it so well for me.”

Blaine groans around him as Kurt starts to move his hips, sliding deeper into Blaine’s mouth with each thrust. The two tentacles not playing with Blaine’s ass are wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. Blaine moans loudly around Kurt’s cock as another tentacle starts to trace around his rim, the tip pressing in next to the first. Kurt grabs the lube and reaches down, squirting it directly where two tentacles are now opening him up, fucking into him in alternating rhythms so he’s filled up at all times.

Kurt pets at Blaine’s hair and shoulders, his gaze flickering between Blaine’s ass and his face. Blaine’s eyes are shut, but tears are leaking from the corners, matching the trail of spit trickling from his mouth. Kurt grips a handful of Blaine’s hair and keeps going as the tentacles drive in and out of him at an increasing speed.

“So fucking good, baby, such a sweet mouth,” Kurt encourages him, and Blaine is shaking all over, rocking his hips to fuck back against the tentacles while Kurt edges into his throat. “Look at you, such a good boy, my good boy.”

One of the tentacles around Blaine’s waist loosens and wraps around Blaine’s cock, starting off with fast, tight strokes. Kurt can feel his orgasm approaching, a coil wound up tight in his stomach, threatening to spring open and wreck him completely. He pulls out of Blaine’s mouth and starts to jerk off furiously while Blaine catches his breath.

It doesn’t take long until Blaine is moaning loudly and babbling, “Mmm, Daddy, fuck me, _fuck me_ , please Daddy, don’t stop.”

“Open your mouth, baby, here it comes,” Kurt pants out as he starts to come, and Blaine drops his mouth open wide, catching the first couple streaks of white on his tongue. Kurt feels like the wind is being knocked out of him as his come drips from Blaine’s cheeks and lip. “Fuck, oh my god, Blaine.”

Kurt’s tentacles keep working Blaine over for a couple more minutes, until Blaine cries out loud and long, his elbows giving out as he sobs into the pillow, his body trembling. Kurt forces himself to move from where he’s slumped back against the wall and he grabs a few tissues. He pulls back his tentacles, wiping each of them as they retract, and he’s going to need a shower as soon as possible. As soon as the tentacles leave Blaine’s body, he collapses onto the bed, obviously not caring about the wet spot he’s on top of.

Kurt lays next to him and pushes at Blaine’s shoulder to help him roll over. He uses the rest of the tissue to wipe at Blaine’s face and stomach, and then he pulls him closer so he’s cradling Blaine’s head against his chest.

“You okay?”

Blaine hums and lifts his head to give Kurt a lopsided smile. “More than okay. I’m like Jell-O. All squishy and stuff.”

“Oh, good. That’s what I was going for,” Kurt says. He kind of loves it when Blaine’s like this, goofy and relaxed. It means that he’s happy, and that’s all Kurt ever wants. “We need to get properly cleaned up. And we need to change the sheets.”

“Soon. Not now. Want more cuddles,” Blaine mumbles as he presses his face into Kurt’s neck, and Kurt figures a few more minutes of Blaine’s warm, sated body against him can’t hurt.


End file.
